


and no one could feel your hurt

by s0ulst0n3



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Hurt No Comfort, Just very sad, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Song fic, Songfic, dreamnap, i dont even read angst or sad stuff, i dont read sad endings either, i got inspiration, idk why im writing this, im sorry, im very moody, lyricfic, not quite angst, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ulst0n3/pseuds/s0ulst0n3
Summary: dreamnap oneshot inspired by ghost of you by five seconds of summer
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	and no one could feel your hurt

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for writing this i got motivation at 12am while listening to sad songs and being moody so here this is. i wouldnt even read it myself bc i never read angst or sad things with sad endings so idk how or why im writing this. sorry in advance. lower case intended.

it was raining outside. cold and cloudy and rainy.

dream held the steering wheel tightly. he hated driving in the rain, but he couldn't quite remember why. it was okay though, because he would be home soon. home to his beautiful husband who would be awake waiting for him. his beautiful husband who would probably be in the backyard dancing in the rain.

sapnap had always loved the rain. said it was calming. an escape from reality. the skies would be dark and grim but for some reason that's what sapnap loved about it. dream had watched him many times dance in the rain with water dripping down his face. to others the water droplets might've looked like tears, but the joy in sapnap's eyes was unmistakable to dream. when sapnap was in the rain he was so happy. so free. he was in his element.

and for that reason, dream loved the rain as well. he loved the rain because he would get to see his husband's bright eyes and that's all that mattered. dream would live the rest of his life with dreary skies and pouring rain if he would always be able to see the happiness he saw on sapnap's face when the weather report said there was a chance of rain. 

dream pulled into the driveway. his hands were freezing despite the heater in the car being cranked up to 78 degrees. dream walked up towards the door, locking the car as he did so. 

> "i'm home!"

no answer.

> "sapnap?"

dream entered the kitchen, looking through the large glass door that lead to their backyard. there he saw sapnap dancing in the rain, twirling and jumping around. sapnap noticed dream and motioned for him to come outside, and so he did. 

> "you're home!" sapnap beamed

> "indeed, i am."

> "dance with me!" and just like that sapnap had pulled dream into the grass, swinging their arms between them. dream hummed along to the music that had been playing as he twirled sapnap around. 

_beautiful._ dream thought as sapnap sung along to the music. he was completely off-key, but it was endearing. he looked so happy. 

as their hands were intertwined dream noticed his hands were no longer cold. even in the freezing rain, sapnap still managed to be a human heater. he also noticed how dark it was getting.

> "sap, it's getting dark. let's go inside for the night?" dream asked.
> 
> "but i'm still dancing!" sapnap whined.
> 
> "we can keep dancing inside, my love." 
> 
> "fine." sapnap groaned, dragging out the vowel as to express his feigned annoyance. dream twirled sapnap in the rain once more before leading him into the warmth of their home. sapnap was in the rain a lot, so they began to keep clean towels right at the door. dream grabbed one of the towels and dried himself off before taking another towel and wrapping it around sapnap. dream turned the music back on and they continued to dance. 

_**h**_ _ **ere I am waking up, st** **ill can't sleep on your side**  
**there's your coffee cup, t** **he lipstick stain fades with time**_

dream held sapnaps waist as sapnap wrapped his arms around dream's neck. and they swayed. the comfort they felt when they were together was unmatched. and to think they had met online at such young ages.

> "dream? we're forever, right?"

_**if**_ _ **i can dream long enough**_

sapnap's finger tips played with the hair at the nape of dream's neck, the touch, though barely felt, caused dream to shiver.

> "of course we are."

_**you'd tell me i'd be just fine, i'll be just fine**_

the two men continued to sway to the music. and though, yes, they were technically men, dream felt like he was still just a boy; drunk on the perfect puppy love they had. the soft touches and the sweet kisses. staying up late to talk and play with sapnap, even with strict parents and the little time difference. and that was before he knew that he was in love with him. 

> "but what if we aren't?"

_**so i drown it out like i always do**_

dream thought about it. he remembered the night he had proposed. they had been dancing in the rain like they just were. singing and holding hands. dream hadn't planned it. hadn't even bought a ring. but at that moment he knew. knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with sapnap. wanted to start a family with him. wanted to be sapnap's and wanted sapnap to be his forever. and so he proposed. there was no doubt in his mind that they were forever.

> "it was in our vows wasn't it? to love and to cherish from this day forward?"

**_dancing through our house_**

> "until death do us part."

_**with the ghost of you**_

suddenly dream's hands were cold once again. his arms dropped, tears pricking at his eyes. and he remembered why he hated driving in the rain so much.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. @60SIMP on twitter u can cry to me in dms about it if u want.


End file.
